LOTM: Decimation S6 P7/Transcript
(Alex and the remaining Defenders are seen back home all sitting around depressed) Alex:..... Izuku: Well, no luck in contacting them. Tom: You're not gonna get luck. They're not gonna respond. Izuku: *sigh* I guess that's true... Foxtrot: You think my family's doing okay? Alex: I'm... Sure they're fine Foxtrot. Foxtrot: I hope so.... (A knock is then heard on the door) Alex: Hm? Tom: Now what? (Alex gets up and goes over to the door and answers it) Alex: Hello? (Alex looks and finds Seris on the other side of the door) Alex: Dad?? Seris: Hello son. Alex: What's going on Dad? I thought you were working on stopping Alkorin with the others. Seris: I was. But Tony Stark called. And something happened. Alex: What is it? Seris:....Erin and the others have gone rogue. Alex: HUH?! Izuku: What?? Uraraka: Rogue?? Alex: W-What do you mean "Rogue"? Seris: I mean that she and her friends are probably gonna try and fight Alkorin. Alex: How do you know?? Seris: They attacked Tony. Alex: N-No way! Erin would never- Seris: She has and she did. And now, you're gonna bring her in. Alex: WHAT!? Rottytops: Bring her in? Seris: Yes. All of them. Alex: B-Bring them in...? W... What are you gonna do to them? To Erin? Seris: Nothing. I just wanna talk to them. Alex: You sure? Seris: Alex, she's my daughter. I would never do anything to hurt her. (Alex looks down in silence) Seris: Now will you do it? Alex:... Can I at least ask why me? Seris: Because, she might try and run off to another world. Alex: So? Seris: You've traveled to more worlds recently Alex. You know them better. Alex:.... *Sighs* All right. I'll do it. Izuku: !! Seris: Thanks son. Alex:..... Seris: *Puts hands his shoulders* Alex. I know what you're thinking. But I promise. I'm not gonna do anything to Erin. I know I hurt you guys awhile back during the whole P.A.T. thing... But never again. I just want to protect you guys. I love you both. Alex: Thanks dad.... (Seris hugs Alex before the two step away from each other) Alex: Well....We should probably start hunting then. Seris: Yeah. I'll keep you updated on the fight with Alkorin. Call me when you catch Erin. Alex: I will. (Seris leaves before Alex turns toward the other heroes) Alex: Well guys, you heard them. Let's get started. Izuku:.... No. Alex: Izuku? Izuku: Alex, I'm still conflicted on this whole thing with you and Erin. And while I won't go after Alkorin, I can't hunt down our friends. Alex:.... Uraraka: I'm sorry but... I can't either. Alex: *Sighs* … Fine. Ian: Don't worry Alex. I got your back. Alex: Thanks Ian. Foxtrot: Um Alex? You think maybe the Twins can help us out? Alex: We can check. Foxtrot: Okay. Alex: Alright. Anyone who wants to join me, follow me to the nest. (All those who side with Alex are heading to the nest. The rest are the undecided) Izuku:.... Uraraka: This is gonna get bad. Izuku: Yeah... It is... (Over at the nest Rayla is seen relaxing) Rayla: *Sigh* Finally... A day where the infants are claim and no work needs to be done.. (An infant then crawls up onto Rayla's stomach) ???: Mama.... Rayla: Hmm? Oh hello little one. ???: You... okay? Rayla: Yes little one. Mama's fine. She's just tired is all. ???: Okay.... (The infant then sits down and starts to fall asleep on Rayla's stomach) Rayla: Awwww.... Alex: Umm, Rayla? (Rayla looks to find Alex and the others standing by her) Rayla: Alex? Alex: You... You doing okay? Rayla: Oh um uh.. *Rayla gently picks up the infant and stands up as she holds it* Yeah yeah I'm okay. What's going on? Jessica: We... Have a bit of a problem. Rayla: Oh no... what is now? Alex: Erin and some of our friends have gone rogue. Rayla: Rogue? Alex: Yeah. They've decided to go after Alkorin when we were ordered not to. Rayla: Oh. Right I remember one of you telling me that. Alex: Yeah. And we need to track her down. Think you can give us a hand. (Rayla is silent for a moment. She looks down at the sleeping infant in her arms. She then walks over, puts it in a near by spot and covers it up so it can sleep comfortably. She then returns to Alex) Rayla: Alex you know I'll always help you out whenever you need it. So I'll be glad to help you. Alex: Thanks. Rayla: Also.... Alex: Yeah? (Rayla once again decides to give Alex a gentle hug) Rayla: I'm so sorry... Alex: It's okay Rayla. Jessica: So, will you help us? Rayla: Of course. The idea of siblings fighting each other. I hate it. So if I can help make it so Alex doesn't have to feel it any longer then he should, I'd be glad to. Alex: Thanks. (Rayla lets Alex go) Alex: Hey where is Ray? Rayla:... I... I don't know... Jessica: You don't know? Rayla: Ray and me... Got into a fight. And cause of this fight I haven't seen him in awhile. Ian: Why would he leave? Alex: I think I might have an idea... (Meanwhile with Erin she is seen looking around) Erin: Okay. I think we're safe in here. Jack: So how long till this "Contact" of yours gets us what we need? Erin: I don't know. But he'll come. And then we can travel to another world and leave New York for awhile. Jack: Right. Ruby: This really doesn't feel right. Rose: Yeah, this does feel a bit...off. Erin: Come on guys. You know this is for the greater good! Emily: I know, but... It feels like were criminals. Omega: It reminds me of when a bunch of us were brainwashed and fighting each other. Erin: Well then, this contact should feel familiar then. Omega: Huh? Pearl: Why, who is he? Erin: You'll find out. (Footsteps are then heard approaching) Erin: Here he comes now. (The group all looks at Ray enters the room) Jack: Ray? Ray: Sorry I'm late. Emily: Wait. I thought you would stay with your sister? Ray:.... My sister and I agree on many things. But her love for Alex is blinding her to facts. Omega: She's STILL in love with him? Ray: Yeah, sadly. Omega: Damn... Emily: So you're helping us? Ray: While I love and support my sister, I can't agree with this. Its better to deal with ALkorin then stand around and wait. Charlie: Sweet! We got one of the cyborgs with us! Erin: Well, is everything ready Ray? Ray: Yes. *Holds up a Portal Emitter* I was able to steal this from Miles. Now we can travel to different worlds and stay out of reach from Alex and the others. Erin: It also means we can't be tracked as easily. Ray: Correct. Ruby: But where will we go? Erin: Well we got a few options. We could go to Scuttle Town. Shantae: There's LOTS of place there so it would be easy to hide. Erin: We could go to Andrion's Kingdom. Rose: We could do more treasure hunting! Erin: Or we could go back to Vivienne's city. Emily: Oh I'd LOVE to see Vivienne again! Erin: We've got all of those choices. Omega: Hmmm, well I say we go to Vivienne's world. Pearl: Yeah, she's got more respect for you than Andrion does. Emily: Oh yeah! Let's go there Erin! Erin: Hmm. I kinda wanted go to Scuttle Town, but all right. Let's go back and see Vivienne. Jack: Lead the way my lady. (Erin takes the Portal Emitter, activates it as she creates a portal) Erin: Come on! (The group then heads into the portal before it cuts to Miles walking up to Alex) Miles: Hey uhh Alex? Alex: Yeah what's up? Miles: We've got a problem. Alex: What is it? Miles: The Portal Emitter is gone. Alex: What?!? Miles: Yeah. Alex: How?! Miles: I have no idea. It was there when I left, but now it's gone! Peter: Huh? Alex: Well now what do we do?! Miles: I don't know! Peter: Did you guys say you needed a Portal Emitter? Alex: Yeah, why? (Peter then pulls out his Emitter) Peter: Cause I've still got the one you guys gave me. Alex: Really? Peter: Yep! Alex: Oh man Peter you're the best! Miles: That's a relief! Peter: Hey glad I could help. Alex: Well, at least we can travel to others worlds now. Now. We have to figure out where Erin and the others are hiding. Miles: Can't we track them? Peter: I don't think so. I don't have a lot of contacts on here to track. Miles: Crap you're right. I knew I should've gave you more contacts. Alex: Well, we don't have a lot of places to search, so we shouldn't take long. Miles: Right. Then let's get started. Alex: Let's just hope they're not in anymore trouble. (The scene then cuts to Ray leading Erin and the others through a portal) Ray: Well, here we are. Erin: About time. Shade: Uhhh, what is this place? Emily: Ah right! Shade you and some of us don't know this place. Well. Welcome to Fernyard Terrencier! (The all look around at the city, seeing how the various people now seem to be going about they're lives, and in a much more pleasant mood) Jack: Well. This is a massive step up from when they were all brainwashed zombies. Omega: Yeah. A lot more lively. Charlie: Definitely. Yang: So this is one of the places you guys visited? Rose: Yep. We came here to get the Mind Stone, but the mayor of this city had it, and she used it to brainwash EVERYONE in the city and even some of our friends. Erin: But we were able to beat her and get the stone back. And even convince her to change her ways. Emily: And looks like she's got everything runnin nicely. We should go see how she's doing. Zulu: Wait. Erin: Hm? Zulu: What if Alex and the others find us? Ray: *Holds up the Emitter* Long as I have the emitter, we can make a clean get away. Zulu: What if they try to take it so we have no where to run? Ray: I've been thinking about that, and I'm consider installing the emitter into my systems. Erin: Can you do that? Ray: Maybe, but for now I think we are safe from Alex and the others. Erin: Good. And in the event we can't run... Then we might have to fight. Charlie: Are we really gonna take that risk? Pearl: Seems like a bad idea. Erin: Maybe, but if I know Alex, and I do, we might not have a choice. Jack: Well, I still think we can take them. Yang: Yeah, they can't stop all of us. Erin: Well we can worry about Alex later. For now, we should be safe here. Let's see if Vivienne can give us a place to stay. If we can stay here then this can serve as our hub while we make our plan to fight back against Alkorin. Jack: Right. Let's go. (The heroes begin to make their approach to Vivienne's Town Hall as they prepare to use the city as their hub) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts